Mi otro yo
by The-sweetest-revenge
Summary: Su mundo ideal al lado de su amado Lovino se desmorona. Antonio se hunde cada vez más en la desesperación y la locura mientras el reflejo de su espejo le sonríe sádico, brindándole su retorcido  amor.Porque Antonio es suyo. Solo suyo. EspañaYanderexEspaña
1. Perfecto

_Pov Antonio_

* * *

><p>Será perfecta.<p>

Absolutamente _perfecta_.

Será la boda más grandiosa y sublime. Una boda que el mundo jamás podrá olvidar. Ya lo tengo todo totalmente planificado, e incluso ensayado. Porque todo saldrá perfecto.

Sonrío. No puedo evitar sonreír tontamente como un loco enamorado al repasar mis planes románticos, metódicamente calculados.

Cómo me declararé ante él, contemplado extasiado su dulce rostro sonrojado. Cuales serán las palabras, tan hermosas y poéticas, que utilizaré para conquistarlo. En qué lugar nos casaremos. Cómo escaparan tímidamente de sus delicados labios el deseado "_si, quiero_" .Dónde pasaremos nuestra luna de miel, enfrascados en nuestro romántico mundo de ensueño. La forma en la que acariciaré su tersa piel, la manera en la que lo volveré loco de placer …

Todo calculado al milímetro. En mi naturaleza nunca estuvo ser tan metódico, pero si se trata de él no puede haber ni un solo fallo. Porque él siempre fue, es y será, lo más importante en este mundo para mí. Mi adorado Lovino.

No me importa gastarme una autentica fortuna en este anillo de boda, tan sofisticado. Tan perfecto. Lovino se lo merece, porque mi Lovino es _perfecto_ , a pesar de sus defectos. Y es que si yo pudiera se lo daría todo. Todo por él. Porque Lovino es lo más grande que ha pasado en mí vida. Ahora lo sé. Ahora por fin reconozco mis sentimientos. Lo confieso: te amo Lovino. Te amo ciegamente. Ya no hay nadie más, ni tu hermano, ni nadie, solo tú. Mi amor paternal por ti, mi pequeño niño adorable y malhablado, se ha ido transformado en algo muchísimo más grande. En un sentimiento tan profundo, tan inmenso, y tan fuerte, que ha invadido todo en mí. Mi cuerpo, mi mente, mis sentidos. Todo.

Mi cuerpo reacciona solo con verlo.

En mi mente no hay otra cosa que no sea él.

Mis sentidos se alborotan al percibir su aroma, su belleza, su ser.

Sonrío, lleno de alegría, de ilusión, de vida.

Ya falta poco. Mi Lovino llegará a nuestro encuentro dentro de muy poco. Había llegado el momento de declararme. No podía ser más feliz. No podía estar más radiante. Todo era simplemente perfecto.

Perfecto

* * *

><p>Dulces palabras de amor interrumpidas.<p>

Un "no" rotundo.

Silencio.

Un largo y asfixiante silencio. A cada segundo faltaba más el aire. El oxigeno era incapaz de llegar a sus pulmones. No podía respirar. Había algo oprimiendo su pecho.

"No. No puedo … España … tengo novia."

Antonio sentía como si una mano estuviera oprimiendo su corazón con dureza.

Manos temblorosas sujetando el anillo que ahora mismo debería estar alrededor del dedo de su amado. De su Lovino. Pero no estaba ahí, estaba en su mano, sin siquiera haber sido rozado por los dedos de su destinatario.

"Bélgica y yo estamos comprometidos … " - replicó Lovino. Junto a la culpabilidad, un toque de alegría podía apreciarse al nombrar a su prometida.

Celos. Dolor.

Lagrimas retenidas.

España se sentía enfermo. Su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente con cada palabra. Cada latido. Más dolor.

"Ella y yo vamos a casarnos dentro de un par de meses … lo siento ... yo … lo siento. No te quiero de esa forma bast- … España. Nunca te he querido así. Nunca te amé."

Silencio.

Solo hubo silencio.

La cara pálida de Antonio mirando a la nada, con expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

Sus manos aun temblorosas. Aun sosteniendo el anillo.

"Me tengo que … ir" – balbuceó Romano, para luego irse. Irse para siempre de su lado.

Se oyó el sonido de un anillo cayendo al suelo. Gotas de lluvia empapaban repentinamente el suelo. Solo que no era lluvia … eran las lagrimas que emanaban desde lo más hondo de un corazón roto en pedazos.

El llanto era imparable. Sentía que se asfixiaba. Porque Lovino era su aire. Y se había marchado. Apenas podía respirar.

...

Perfecto.

Solo hizo falta un segundo, una simple palabra, dos simples letras, para que nada fuese _perfecto_ nunca más.

* * *

><p>Sé que no es una buena idea empezar otro fic sin acabar el de amor de neko xD (tengo el siguiente capitulo a mitad, a ver si lo termino)<p>

A lo largo de este nuevo fic puede que veáis cosas algo inconexas o desquicios mentales, pero eso está hecho a posta, no sé preocupen xD

En este fic, Antonio caerá en la más absoluta locura, atormentado por su "otro yo". Me sabe mal hacerle esto a un personaje tan dulce ... pero la psicología y lo paranormal siempre a llamado muchísimo mi atención. Quería probar este experimento.


	2. Araña

Sonríe

Sonríe

Sonríe

Siempre sonríes. ¿No es así Antonio?

Sonríes~

Ríes con tus amigos, aunque ellos te miren preocupados. Porque ellos lo saben, Antonio. Ellos saben que esta vez no estás sonriendo, aunque tus labios se curven hacia arriba formando una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa vacía.

Jajajaja ¿No es gracioso, Antonio?

Sonríes cuando estás acompañado

Sonríes cuando estás solo

Sonríes cuando les ves aparecer por la puerta de la sala de reuniones, cogidos de la mano. Ella y Romano. Tan felices~

Y miras a la persona que te ha robado tu vida. Que la ha tomado en sus manos y la pisoteado hasta convertirla en vacío y pura mierda.

Y sonríes.

¿Por qué Antonio?

¿Por qué no lloras?

¿Por qué no te derrumbas en el suelo y desgarras tu rostro con tus propias uñas?

¿Por qué no gritas hasta quedarte afónico, hasta que tu garganta comience a sangrar, hasta destruirte por completo?

¿Por qué no pegas a alguien hasta matarlo a golpes, Antonio ? ¿Hasta que tenga tantos moratones que no se distinga ni el color de su piel?

¿Te gustaría, Antonio?

Si, te gustaría. Porque eso mismo tienes ganas de hacer.

Pero no. Tú solo sonríes.

Jajaja, ¿Qué gracioso verdad? Eres muy divertido, Antonio

¿Por qué simplemente no lloras?

¿Ni una lagrima?

Ni siquiera cuando los ves entrelazando sus manos por debajo de la mesa. Y Sonríen. Y se lanzan miraditas cómplices mientras tú estás a pocos palmos de la mesa.

No … Solo sonríes. Y en el fondo, sabes bien el porqué.

Porque Lovino es feliz.

Y tú lo amas tanto … tanto, tanto~ …

Y él no.

Él no te ama.

Pero no importa, porque aun así lo sigues amando. Condenado a sufrir el dolor de este amor muerto, sin posibilidad de nacer siquiera.

Pero tú lo ves tan feliz, tan feliz … que te es imposible destrozar su felicidad. Porque tú de verdad lo amas … Porque piensas que el amor no significa ser de alguien. Significa hacer feliz a alguien.

Así que te callas la boca, y finges que todo es genial en la vida. Jajaja. ¡Todo va bien~! Jajaja~~ Pareces vivir en Yupi-landia~, ¿no? Nada te puede afectar~

¿No es así?

...

¿Por qué siempre te callas todo? ¿Por qué lo guardas para ti mismo?

No deberías hacer eso … no es sano para ti.

¿Por qué tienes que sacrificarte siempre por ese mocoso?

¿Sabes qué?

Da igual lo que hagas por él.

A él ya no le importas ni una mierda, Antonio~. Él ahora solo tiene ojos para ella. Está ciego. No te ve. No ve más allá de tu sonrisa.

Porque tras tu sonrisa … tras ella ... hay llanto, hay lagrimas, hay impotencia, hay furia, hay rabia … ¡hay locura~!

Hay noches enteras en vela ...

Porque ya no puedes dormir. Porque la herida que dejó ha abierto las cicatrices de toda la agonía de tu vida. Todas las guerras, toda la sangre, todos los españoles muertos en campos de batalla, tiñéndolo todo de rojo. El suelo, los ríos, los lagos, el mar … ¡Todo rojo! ¡Incluso el cielo, Antonio! Jajaja~~ Un cielo rojo y lluvia de sangre.

Mutilados, sin cabeza, sin brazos, sin piernas. Múltiples personas inocentes. Y tú no puedes ayudarlos.

Y eso es lo que sueñas, una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Las pesadillas no terminan.

Por eso no puedes ni siquiera dormir.

No puedes olvidar.

El peso de ser una nación mata. El peso de un corazón roto te desgarra.

Dulce. Dulce y bello Antonio

A pesar de tu dolor, sigues siendo tan bello …

Eres como la hermosa mariposa que volaba feliz y despistada, hasta verse de pronto atrapada en las redes de una telaraña.

¿Sabes? La telaraña es el mundo en el que estás atrapado, Antonio. Un mundo falso, hipócrita, individualista. Movido por el interés. Y por un par de tetas~~ jajaja~

¿Y la araña?

La araña es la demencia, Antonio~

¿Acaso no es una linda metáfora?

Oh … vaya …

¿Sabías que la boda de esos tortolitos se celebra dentro de unos días?

Jajajaja~

¿Aún sigues sonriendo, Antonio?

Incluso cuando Lovino está acercándose a su oído, murmurando cosas~

Y entonces.

… los ves besarse …

Besarse …

Y sonríes dulcemente.

Besarse.

Sonríes dulcemente …

… mientras de tus ojos escapa una lagrima que se desliza lentamente hasta tu boca, empapando tu sonrisa …

Y otra lagrima.

Y otra

Y otra, que encierra tras ella un cúmulo de sentimientos y una horrible pena capaz de aniquilar a un ser humano.

Y te rompes. Tu corazón se rompe en mil pedazos.

Te desmoronas.

Te encierras en tu casa. Solitaria, grande, vacia.

Preso en un cuarto oscuro, inmerso en la oscuridad que te engulle. Con tu espalda apoyada en la pared. Encogido sobre ti mismo. Tus manos aruñan tus muslos, con más y más fuerza. Las marcas se enrojecen. Duele, pero no más de lo que te duele tu alma. Tu respiración se acelera. Todo pierde sentido.

Y sonríes ...

Ries.

Y te pones a reir.

A reir y a reir...

Y estallas en llanto ...

Lloras.

Lloras en un rincón, desnudando tu alma y tu corazón. Escondes tu cabeza entre tus rodillas. Tus manos se enredan en tus cabellos, presionando con demasiada fuerza. Te balanceas hacia delante y hacia atrás. Lloras, mientras tus labios susurran con voz quebrada aquella canción que recita tu corazón en lo más hondo de tu ser:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_No puedo huir más. _

_Aquí estoy, solo yo, no tengo nada más.  
>Aunque he tratado de olvidarte, tú eres todo lo que soy.<br>Llévame a mi hogar … a tu lado._

_Estoy luchando  
>Roto<br>Sin vida  
>Me rindo<br>Tú eras mi única fuerza  
>Sin ti, no puedo continuar, nunca más …<br>Nunca más._

Mi única esperanza.

(Todo este tiempo traté …)

Mi única paz.

(de caminar sin ti.)

Mi única alegría.

_(Caí en tu abundante gracia,)_

_Mi única fuerza  
>Mi único poder<br>Mi única vida_

_Mi único amor._

_(pero el amor tan solo vive en mí, no en ti)_

_No puedo huir más. Me di a ti por completo._

_Lo siento  
>Lo siento.<em>

_En toda mi amargura ignoré todo lo que es real y verdadero.  
>Todo lo que necesito eres tú.<em>

_Cuando la noche caiga sobre mí, trataré de no cerrar los ojos.  
>Estoy tan vivo y tú estás tan presente en mi corazón.<em>

_No puedo mentir más.  
>He caído.<br>Lo siento.  
>Lo siento.<em>

Toda una vida constantemente ignorando la pena que me consume,  
>Pero esta vez el corte es demasiado profundo ... Y nunca me recuperaré.<p>

Mi única esperanza

_Mi única paz_

_Mi única alegría_

_Mi única fuerza_

_Mi único poder_

_Mi única vida_

_Mi único amor._

Mi único amor …

Eras tú.

Siempre fuiste tú.

Ya no me queda nada.

Estoy vacío ...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y lloras, Antonio

Y lloras y lloras sin cesar

Rompes en llanto, roto y desconsolado

Entre sollozos y jadeos pesados. Apenas puedes respirar.

Te abrazas a ti mismo, fuerte, hasta dejar marcas rojizas en tu piel. Hasta que comienza a sangrar.

Gritas, Antonio. Te desgarra tu dolor.

Lloras.

Un rio de lagrimas empapa tus mejillas. No puedes respirar.

Y entonces …

… de pronto …

Oyes una voz, tétrica, profunda, grave …

Resuena en tus oídos. Te pone nervioso.

Es una voz que parece encerrar todos los misterios del mundo. Todos los horrores de la humanidad. Una voz imponente, que provoca escalofríos con solo escucharla. Tan solo por oir el tono enfermizo de su son. Cautivante y hechizante como ninguna.

"Antonio …" – murmura misteriosa. Te hace estremecer.

Pero tú la ignoras …

Siempre igual.

Siempre me ignoras, Antonio.

Mi dulce y bello Antonio. Hermoso insecto despistado.

¿Acaso no ves lo mucho que te quiero?

Mi Antonio~

"Antonio~ …. Antonio~ … Antonio …" – Y mi voz resuena en tu cabeza, invadiendo cada fibra de tu ser. Enfermándolo todo a su paso. Expandiéndose como la peste.

Y entonces …

¿Sabes que pasó, Antonio~?

… la araña engulló a la bella mariposa.

* * *

><p>Capitulo un poco depresivo. Ya vendran más "animados"<p>

¡Advertencias! Este fic contendrá algo de violencia, violaciones (¿es posible violarse a si mismo? aquí si ... ), alucinaciones, delirios, locuras, un España encabronado, otro España más encabronado, amor enfermizo, ¿narcisismo?, ¿incesto?, sadismo, y todas esas feas que nunca deberis hacer. Excepto lo de violar a Antonio. Eso si lo podéis hacer ... Yo lo haría (¿?)

Mmmm ... ¿Cuando amas a tu otro yo ... es narcisismo o incesto? Porque si tu otro yo es tú, pero a la vez no es tú, entonces no te amas a ti mismo y no es narcisismo, ¿no? pero es igual que tú o.O y tiene tu misma sangre como un hermano,¿no? ... eeeeh ... déjenlo xD Es raro. No se como calificar esto.

* Canción: October - Evanescence (modificada a mi antojo)


End file.
